Finally
by VampireFluteChick
Summary: No one falls in love the same way. Dan and Phil's lives are pretty great if they do say so themselves, but Dan is hiding a little secret that could potentially off set their entire future. Seeing him struggle his fellow YouTubers and friends are determined to do something about it, but will it be as effective as they hope in the end?


**Hey guys! So this is going to be posted in both the Words Apart document and on its own. This idea was requested by nita10699, I hope you enjoy this. It's going to be multi chaptered, I just don't know how many. Even though it's a jerk move and really rude on the authors part, I update when I feel like it because of a lovely thing called procrastination. Love you guys!**

 **Prompt: Dan and Phil's relationship is outed by another YouTuber (with my own little twist)**

 **Chapter 1: Transformation**

"Hello internet!" Dan beamed tiredly at his camera with his usual welcoming salute. It was just like any other intro to one of his videos if not just a little calmer, but still the brunet frowned and dropped his hand to his side. He was sitting in his usual spot in his typically tidy room after eating his typically morning bowl of cereal while typically watching an anime with his best friend Phil. And yet something didn't feel right. Furrowing his brow Dan sat in silence for a minute, pondering what he must be forgetting. He went through his mental checklist of things to do. Tidy his room? Check. Turn on his camera? Check. Make sure his camera was actually recording? Dan stood out of his chair and approached the piece of equipment as it rested securely on the tripod. He bent over and saw that it was, in fact, recording his odd behavior. Standing straight with a sigh he ran his fingers through his straightened hair. He had taken a shower this morning so he knew he didn't look like an overgrown Lord of the Rings hobbit reject. So what was wrong?

 _Come on Dan. You know what's up._ Dan internal voice cooked. Dan groaned

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." He growled to himself, still standing by his tripod.

 _Come on Dan. It's obvious you want to go apologize._ The irritating voice continued. His tone suggested he was bored with the whole situation, and that only ticked Dan off.

"I'm not going to apologize to him! He's the one who started the whole thing." Dan grumbled in a low voice, head hanging low so that his eyes gazed at the floor. Slowly his feet began moving forward as the voice replied.

 _Oh please you know you were just as immature as Phil last night. I mean seriously, who else throws a plastic spork onto the table in anger besides three year old?_

"It was the only thing I had in my hand! Besides after that he chucked his napkin at my head!" Dan argued exasperatedly, his hands making wild movements to add emphasis.

 _He did not! He threw it in front of him!_

"Same thing!"

 _Is not!_

"Is too!"

 _Not!_

"Is!"

 _Isn't!_

"Shut up!" Dan yelled out violently. He stopped pacing with a jerk and felt his momentum carry him forward to that he crashed into the bottom of his bed and hit the duvet face first.

 _Why do I need to shut up? You're the one talking to yourself._ The voice replied rudely.

Dan groaned into his pillow. Why did he have to be such a smart ass?

Rolling over so that he was now lying on his back Dan eyes the ceiling as he tried to even out his breathing. His shins throbbed where they had not so gracefully collided with his wooden bed frame and he winced slightly. Searching with his eyes to find familiar shapes and letters etched into the paint above him he tried to busy himself with thinking of anything but he and Phil's fight last night. After finding two llamas, one goose, the word 'fridge' and a shape that oddly reminded him of a toothbrush that had been ran over by a car he sighed in defeat and gave up. Taking in a deep breath he held it in his lungs while his eyes fell deftly closed. He listened to the stark silence, both relishing and hating its prominent presence. Slowly but surely his steady hear beat filled the tense space around him. Dan listened intently, the simple ponding contorting and twisting into a bitter sweet melody that was his very life. It wrapped around him tightly and soon his eyes began to go out of focus and thoughts to falter. Releasing the captive air his lungs physically shook inside his rib cage from the tension. That's when the burning sensation hit him and he greedily inhaled gulps of air in deep, controlled breaths. He could feel his heart beat thundering against his spine, the shock reverberating through his veins in intense blasts that caused his eyes fingers to dig into the soft fabric of his duvet and toes to tingle. He opened his eyes. The feeling was simply intoxicating.

It had been ages since he had last done that, or at least that's how it felt to him. Shortly after he and Phil had moved in together Phil soon grew worried about Dan whenever he did this to calm himself down. He started off by say things like, "Dan, I don't think that's good for your lungs." That then escalated to, "Dan, I'm worried about you. Stop."

When Dan had heard that he suddenly felt terrible. He hated when he made people worry about him, but it was especially worse when that person was Phil. His best friend, flat mate, and so much more. Since the first of his video Phil was categorized in Dan's mind in a blank file that oftentimes was kept open lying open on the cluttered table that was the fans mind. And then when they had met that file turned into a bright green binder full of hole-punched folders and glistening sheet protectors. However that didn't last long as after they moved in together that binder seemed to explode, a sudden mountain of papers, pictures, and doodles flying from its compressing wings. Dan was still young when this happened so when it did he couldn't do anything to control the volcano of emotions and feelings that slowly burned away all the negativity in his life. It took an entire year for the magma to finally cool leaving a thicker, stronger layer of slightly glowing tabletop for Dan to rebuild on. This was when he had decided to take a year out, and subsequently quit, university and focus on his personal life. All with his mother's consent of course.

In the time following his big decision Dan found that it was alright to be happy with _everything_ in life. Sure taxes were complicated as crap and paying the bills sucked, but at least they were doing it on their own.

Oh, that was another thing.

Since his massive melt down, for lack of a better title, the towering presence of Phil had grown to be a large part of Dan. The single mountain had evolved rather quickly into a glorious crown of a regal mountain rage of his personality that dub into sunk into the impossible green tinged blue depths of the ocean that were his lively eyes. They then shot into to the night sky that reflected his own shadow colored hair. Countless numbers of stars were strewn carelessly into the enormous space, millions of details constantly forming beautiful memories in endless constellations that shone brighter with each passing day. A subtle but loving breeze lined with Phil's distinct, clean scent shook the long grass where lions and llamas conversed lazily under the beaming sun. In a simple, open area were the old rows of silver filing cabinets gleamed under the blazing sun. They were full of standard vanilla folders containing details about his family, old friends, and instructions on how to make sure his life didn't turn out a complete mess. In essence it was all the necessary information that Dan wanted to keep around yet still keep his beautiful world, to keep Phil, from being affected by the sadness and restlessness that had once plagued him.

Then one day something happened that crushed every meaning of the words safety and security in Dan's life. He had been lying in bed, much like he was doing now, reading a particularly thought provoking book. It was storming outside with startling crashes of thunder and cackling whips of lightning licking at the ground clothed in a thick robe of fat raindrops pelting his window with alarming force. England wasn't the driest place on earth, but it was also not known for hosting chaotic storms. No, this was nothing along the lines of usual British weather. And yet Phil had still decided to go out to buy milk. When he had told Dan he was leaving to go shopping he sighed and nodded making a mental note to write a note directing him to buy more than usual next time they stocked the flat. When the two boys had exchanged their usual _'I'm going out. Be back in a bit'_ sendoff routine Dan hadn't thought anything particular about it. In fact the farewell hardly registered with him as he eagerly engulfed the small, dense words awaiting him on his next page as he felt the slight shudder of the front door announcing Phil's departure. Though the nearest grocery store wasn't a hobbits adventure away from their apartment, it also wasn't a simple stroll in the shire either. Add in the truly horrendous weather and the trip suddenly doubled in time because the sidewalks were too flooded to walk on. Naturally that meant Phil would have to take the London underground, thus being the addition of time to his journey.

Meanwhile Dan hadn't moved from his bed, his soul completely absorbed into the sweet smelling pages of his nearly finished book. It was certainly now one of his favorites and as he reached the final words the plot had to offer he found himself staring out into a vast land as he stood on the edge of a cliff, a small breeze threatening to throw him.

"No." He suddenly demanded, eyes widening as the realization sunk in.

"No, no, no, no." He cried as he snapped the book closed and sloppily kicked his sheets off his legs. They landed in a disheveled tangle at the foot of his bed, but he hardly had time to notice. Scrambling for his laptop he unceremoniously flicked the screen up and instantly opened a new Google tab, eager to see the next book in the Divergent series. Finding a suitable link Dan grinned madly as he read the reviews. In the middle of his second paragraph the lights gave a sudden, tentative flicker. His breath froze as an uneasy feeling nipped at the back of his mind. Animatronic bears and a dark forest flashed though his mind, all the while his breath being held captive at the back of his throat. Exhaling silently a thick wad of saliva instantly replaced the stale air and he struggled to swallow it down. The storm hadn't changed, and he supposed it would only make sense for the flat to lose power. However that didn't mean he had to be okay with it, especially while Phil was away and having left him alone in the house. Gently shutting his dimly glowing laptop he slid its white body off his lap and stiffly rose to his feet. Taking a hesitant step forward he took calming breaths as his right foot followed suit. Then his left again. Right. He repeated this slow pace until he was faced with the brightly lit hallway. There was no way in hell would he willingly flick off the lights tonight.

It wasn't that Dan was entirely scared. Spooked defiantly, but scared? Not really. It was the uneasy feeling welling inside his chest as he crept down to the kitchen and then into the living room where a sat in his usual spot on the sofa and flicked the television on. However instead of his typically present, current anime broadcasting across the flat screen he flipped onto he and Phil's favorite food networking channel. Right now he was more in the mood for a delicious strawberry tart with a tangy pomegranate punch than demonic looking titans biting into screaming humans accompanied by thick splats of blood every five seconds. On his way down he had taken great care to be sure all the lights were on inside the flat. Even the one in Phil's bedroom, even though the young man was currently away.

Speaking of.

Outside the rain had only grown more furious as it was now clawing savagely at the side of his apartment building. The walls creaked under the slowly building pressure and a thick tension choked the air. It had been an hour and a half since Phil had gone out. More than double the time it usually takes either of them to buy a carton of milk. For a thirty minute portion of that time Dan was sitting on the couch nervously biting the inside of his cheek until the unfamiliar taste of copped engulfed his tongue. Swearing silently under his breath he forced himself to keep still, his nervous tick having ran out of time. Through the roaring sounds of the outside world the night was deftly quiet. Without warning images of Phil lost in the maze that they called London alone in the middle of the night, eyes wide with panic as he tried to maintain a calm demeanor flashed through Dan's mind. The younger boy flinched at his own imagination and his breath hitched in his throat.

"No. I'm sure he's fine. Phil is fine." He soothed to himself, trying to regain control of his already fragile peace. Another scene flashed through his mind, only this time it was much more vivid and terrifying. Dan watched Phil stepping of the train in the underground, blissfully unaware of the hooded man quickly following suit and walking at a close distance. He saw Phil emerge out of the brightly lit stairway and into the storming night, his one free hand throwing his hood over his head as he picked up his pace to get home soon. The stranger continued to follow. Phil was nearly home now and passing one of the few alleyways littering the way home. The stranger picks up his pace. Finally aware of the danger he's in Dan watches as Phil turn slightly, mouth forming words that never emerge as the man presses a black hand gun in between his eyes. The whole thing happens in less than a blink of an eye. Dan saw Phil's eyes widen in their characteristic way when he was afraid, and he saw the older boy swallow stiffly. Without a word the man begins walking forward, forcing Phil to back into the eagerly awaiting alley. Dan sat rigid in his seat as he waited for the story to finish, completely lost in his mind. Time stopped as silence enveloped him. Then suddenly a gun shot rang thundered in his ears, a crack of lightning accompanying it. Dan flinched violently as the weather thrusted him into the real world. His heart raced and hands trembled as the young man tried to calm himself.

"Stop it Dan. Don't scare yourself!" He chastised himself in a venomous tone. A flash of lightning pricked the charged tension he had created and it was quickly rewarded with a deafening clap of thunder. He jumped and in his usual fashion flung himself deeper into the couch, his momentum pushing him down. His butt hit the floor in an unceremonious thump that was followed by a painful groan.

"Damn it!"

As Dan picked himself up to resettle he grumbled obscenities to and about himself the disturbing image of the hooded man faded slightly into the background off Dan's mind. But that didn't mean it was gone. Sat back in his crippling browsing position the air rested heavily around him and he fought hard to stay awake for once in his life. Deciding to focus himself by listening to the weather as opposed to creating horrific scenes in his mind, Dan listened intently for the usual night life noises of London. The sirens that usually plagued his street and interrupted his videos were absent and the usual hustle of living traffic nearby was sorely missing. All that could be heard was the sound of silence, and it was driving Dan crazy.

Contemplating turning the volume up he inevitably decided against it. He tried to focus on the bright bursts of color on the screen but his mind wandered elsewhere. Inside his head Dan found himself lost in a place he hadn't known excited within him until that very point.

The sky was a thick, repulsive sludge of curdled hopes, its lazy stare condescending as it eyed Dan as he walked along a nearly nonexistent pathway of broken cement. Around him a jungle of weeks erupted, blocking his view of the area around him with a few dead trees jutting into the sky. Their talon like branches scratched his skin whenever he needed to walk under one of their skeletal arms. He treaded on a nauseating mix of sopping moss and thick mud, his stomach flipping in displeasure at the sickening sounds each step resulted in. Around his the air smelt foul of what he couldn't only assume were unseen dead things decomposing in the hidden darkness around him. There was only one thought that kept him walking: get to the end to get out. Of course, he didn't know exactly where the end was or why he thought it would be the way out. However it was the only thing keeping him going. As he continued down the winding route strange noises started wafting through the sluggish breeze around him. Chills erupted in waves down his skin and his spine stiffened as the painful wails and hopeless moans seemingly echoed off of his fear. Picking up his pace his breath also quickened into short desperate inhales. His heart hammered unsteadily against his rib cage and he hadn't realized he had broken out into an uncontrolled sprint until his vison started burning black at the edges and his lungs cried out for frantically needed rest. Not only was every sense, every nerve, every attempt to easy the growing pain on fire but the word around him was suddenly raging with excruciatingly bright yellows and angry reds. Massive shadows of smoke now replaced the oxygen his lungs so desperately in took. Blistering flames bit ruthlessly at his heels, prompting his exhausted legs to move even faster through all the haze and confusion.

The darkness in his vison was suddenly mixing with the images in front of him until he couldn't handle it anymore. Running blindly Dan thrusted his arms out in front of him and felt them slam into something hard and unmoving. Behind him he could feel the inferno preparing to consume him, its slithering tongue snaking up his ankle. Throwing his entire body into whatever was blocking him Dan screamed in agony unit the thing finally gave and he tumbled onto a soft surface. Behind him the heat suddenly vanished as he gasped for the fresh air he was suddenly presented with. The chill was immediate to his raw nerves, the sudden change of temperature bringing the numbing sensation to a whole new level. Pushing himself onto his left side Dan's hand clawed at the ground below him to find his fingers winding unkempt, dry shards of grass that rumbled under his fingertips as he continued to feel at their biting bodies. They fell into ash that flew away in a depressed breeze. The air pressed against him relentlessly, the place void of happiness and anything that the term, "all right" entailed. Unlike before there was no foul smell to attack his nostrils. The only thing that remotely resembled a scent was a musky feeling of emptiness. Forcing himself to sit up Dan wiped at his burning eyes before taking in the scene around him. At first everything was blurry from the cleansing tears purging his eyes, but he could defiantly make out one thing.

There was nothing.

Blinking several times until the tears slid off Dan's cheeks and he could firmly note that his initial observation was only partially correct. It wasn't that there was a lack of something, it was that there was the wrong thing from what there should have been. On closer inspection of the small sized platform of dead grass and the narrow trail of fire riddled trees Dan has found that he was in his favorite spot to watch his wonderful world turn.

Only he had never seen his world like this before. When he used to visit here on the occasional day dream, which knowing himself was way too frequent, he would be met by a grinning breeze, living grass, and a refreshing breeze. When he would sit the ground beneath him wouldn't be dirty with ash and soot, but instead soft and comforting as he watched the beautiful sea rock gently while lions and llamas danced carelessly at the base of the content mountains. Now as he sat black faced from the ash and traumatized from the horror he had just endured Dan saw nothing but a sandy bed where his magnificent sea had once swayed for him. The once proud and indestructible mountains had crumbled into nothing more than piles of defeated rubble. There were no lions or llamas to be seen. Instead there were just empty trails leading into darkness. Tears pricked at the back of Dan's doe like eyes and he whimpered as they escaped, each beat of his breaking heard evident in their salty burn as they rolled down his dirty cheeks.

"Phil-"

Behind him the distinct sounds of foot prints being etched into the ground met his ears and he stood up sloppily and spun so that he was facing the scorched path he had narrowly escaped. As the thing approached closer and closer to the rocky opening the noises grew in volume until they were clear crashing sounds of someone blundering through the broken scenery. Dan waited with anxiety as a vise gripped his lungs making it nearly impossible for him to breath. Unlike before where time stopped there was hardly a second that passed before a tall shadow could be seen making its way towards Dan. And then he was facing the younger boy. Dan's eyes widened in shock, and then the tears flowed faster as relief washed through him.

"Phil! What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Dan demanded, a small smile on his face as he stared at his world. Phil's face was downcast so that his hair skewed his fine looks through strand of black ink. As Dan waited for a reply the feeling of ease began chipping away. He swallowed.

"Phil?"

Suddenly the older man's head snapped up so that his electrifying eyes cut into Dan's soft, deep irises. Dan physically flinched at the intensity, his eyes flicking away momentarily before focusing on Phil once again. Drawing himself up so he stood at his full height, Phil's eyes suddenly narrowed and he frowned. He was in worse shape than Dan was. There wasn't an inch of his skin that wasn't caked with grime and burned holes gnawed at his clothing. His shirt barely clung to his lean figure as it hung in shreds around him. His jeans weren't in as bad of shape however a giant, eye catching tear dug into his right knee though, and Dan could see blood seeping through into the fabric. Taking a quick scan of the rest of his body Dan only found minor scratches and bruises under all the filth. Taking a shaky breath he began to move forward.

"Phil, you're knee. Let me help you." It wasn't an offer. It was a demand. However as he took his first step Phil hissed venomously and brought his hands up in front of him, their usually careful fingers that combed reassuringly through Dan's hair whenever he had a nightmare were clenched into tight fists. His arms that were always so soft and ready to comfort Dan were rigid with angry tension.

"Stay the hell away from me." He growled. Dan stopped moving. He stopped breathing. He stopped thinking rational thoughts.

"P-Phil?" He choked out through the thick silence. He was shaking harder now even though his body had acclimated the steady cold that surrounded him. He was no longer chattering at the freezing temperature, but at the freezing words of his best friend. Dan tried to swallow the lump that usually formed at the back of his throat at times like these, an instinctive action, though his effort were in vain as his dry throat was met only with nothingness.

"Don't give me that voice Daniel. You did this to me. To my world. This is all your fault." Phil spat in disgust as he eyed his once best friend like a piece of rotting meat left out too long and now melting into a disdainful pile that surpassed every meaning of and within the word filth. Dan just stood there as the words stung his skin, his tears continuing. Phil had never treated him like this before. Not once had he ever looked at him with such dissatisfaction and blatant hatred.

"What do you-" Dan began through a thick flow of tears. His voice broke and a loud squeak cut him off as Phil began stalking forward.

"All this destruction and pain is your fault! I never asked for you to fall in love with me! I never wanted any of this! You pulled me into your worthless world and now look what's happened!" Phil roared angrily. As he drew closer Dan shrunk back until he could feel the looming edge of the cliff under his left foot. Even though Phil was an inch shorter than him Dan found himself impossibly small as his world stared down at him with hatred. Suddenly he could feel Phil's hands grip his forearms tightly so that the older boys nails dug painfully into Dan's dirty skin.

"This is all your fault! You hurt me, Dan! And I'll never forgive you!" Phil thundered and all at once Dan felt the ground beneath his feet disappear and Phil's hands leave his arms. As he plummeted into the overwhelming darkness Dan watched Phil disappear. He watched his world watch him fall, and then turn away, not bothering to watch until the very end. Around him the air froze around his body, the places where Phil's hands had gripped him just second before burning against his numb nerves until he could feel nothing. Tears floated above him, their trail being the only proof that he was still crying. Then there was nothing as the darkness pounced on his helpless form like a predator preparing to claim its prey. He heard a notable crack as his heart ripped in two.

Dan's eyes widened violently and a startled scream ripped from his lungs leaving them soar and raw. His fingers tightened around the fluffy he was clutching and is legs thrashed around him until he felt something solid and hard connect with his right shin. His scream then turned into an irritated groan of regret the let off into a searing hiss to match the pain rushing up his leg. His eyes shut tightly in reaction and the thing he had identified as a pillow in is mind fell to the floor as his hands flew to his wound. Opening his eyes once again after a few seconds of calming himself down Dan found himself emerged in a thin darkness accompanied by the sounds of thunder. The television was off and the closed blinds blocked all the moonlight that may have found its way into the room. It was then that it had hit him it all had been a dream. Yet as he sat on his sofa in the blackness the numbing cold crept back into his bones and he could feel the blistering touch of Phil's hands before he had been thrown off the cliff.

"Dan!"

The young man whipped around so that it felt like his side muscles had ripped into two, all his surreal feelings of panic and fear becoming real. His eyes instantly landed on Phil, and his heart raced. The other boy was propping himself up with both hands inside the doorway into the lounge, his head hanging low as he panted breathlessly. Instead of the jeans, jacket, and flannel he had walked out of the house with earlier he was now clad in pair of black sweat pants and a loose fitting pajama shirt. His feet were encased in two mismatched socks and his hair stuck up wildly in the back. Lifting his head back up so that his electrifying eyes met Dan's terrified gaze they blatantly showed concern and fear of his own. Pulling himself up to his height Phil strode forward quickly and was at Dan's side before the brunet could react.

"Are you alright!? I was sleeping when there was this bright flash of lightning and loud thunder and then you screamed so I literally rolled out of bed and ran all the way down here!" Phil exclaimed animatedly as he stared at Dan with wide eyes. Dan absently watched him back until it clicked that it was his turn to speak and he jumped suddenly.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all." Dan mumbled in reply, eyes dropping to the floor. The fear ebbed away from his body broke from it's frozen state as he began to tremble uncontrollably. He didn't remember falling asleep but the tiredness behind his eyes told him otherwise. Phil sighed and loosed up as he sat next to Dan. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before looking back over at Dan. That's when he noticed his friend trembling. Without a word Phil pulled Dan into a comforting hug so that his chin was resting on top of a mass of messy brown strands that were beginning to curl. Dan let out a small squeak and he was stiff against Phil's chest at first, but after a few seconds of being rigid in Phil's arms his exhausted body gave out and melted into the embrace. His head rested against Phil's shoulder so that he faced Phil's collar bone. He lifted his legs so that they were stretched out on the rest of the cushions, his full weight pressing into Phil.

The older boy smiled at the release of tension and readjusted his hold so that his hands rested on both of Dan's arms easily. He pulled his legs up making it so they were on either side of Dan's body to make himself comfy also. He knew that this was something that most people would consider past the call of being a male best friend, but he really didn't mind it. In fact he would feel terrible if he just sat there while his best friends and flat mate tried to cope with something that clearly messed him up. So he went past that point of, "just friends" and sat in the silence of the rain while he patiently waited for Dan to stop shaking. This lasted for a solid seven minutes before Phil could no longer feel the steady wave of shakes and Dan's heart rate match his own. Fully awake, Phil lifted his right hand and poked softly at Dan's face.

"Dan, are you still awake?" He whispered. He was loud enough so the brunet could hear him, but also quiet enough as not to wake him if he was in fact sleeping. Dan gave a small grunt in reply and shifted his head away so that he nestled closer into Phil.

"No." He grumbled back, clearly irritated at being awoken. Phil just chuckled quietly and put his hand back down where it was before.

"Alright I'm sorry. Go back to sleep then." He commanded in a soft, light voice. Dan turned slightly to his right so he was lying more on his side then dropped back off into a dreamless sleep. Exactly what he needed. As soon Phil knew he was asleep he followed suite, drifting into a peaceful sleep where the sky was golden and breeze smelt of chocolate.

Dan sat up on his bed, the memory burning against his skin. When Phil had asked him about his dream the next morning he had shrugged him off, saying it was nothing more than his usual fears torturing him in his sleep. Though he seemed unsure Phil took the lie semi-easily and didn't ask about it again. Instead he simply nodded and asked if they wanted to Phil's a Dil video to which Dan happily agreed. That was a little over two months ago. And yet he couldn't shake the horrific feelings no matter what he tried.

 _"I never asked for you to fall in love with me! I never wanted any of this! I'll never forgive you!"_

Those words were poison in his blood, thick and black with no chance of escaping the brutal fate they entailed. Every time Dan went back to his world it was like he was somewhere he shouldn't be. That he had broken into heaven and now the angels were coming to throw him out into the blistering hell that was reality. There were moments when he would look at Phil that he would swear up, down, and sideways that he could see a golden glow emitting from the raven haired lad. And then he would hear those words and feel the hissing pain of the poison coursing through his veins, a brutal reminder.

Loving Phil was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Yet it was also burning him away inside.

Dan could here shuffling outside his door and gave it a weary glance. The noise stopped and was followed by a brief pause before a gentle knock rang out through his room. Sighing, Dan stood up and prepared himself for the conversation that was to come. Their fight earlier had been ugly even though the cause was stupid. It had started out as a light hearted discussion over their fans which inevitably turned into the number of subscribers they were bringing in. It wasn't a secret that Dan had more subs than Phil, however it was still something they didn't talk about often. There was no denying the fact that Phil had basically invented Dan's online identity, and if it weren't for him Dan would still be an average guy most likely perusing a career in Law and possible taking a few acting classes on the side. However tonight Dan pushed it too far.

 _"I can offer you some pointers if you want!"_

Standing in front of his bed Dan could hear his words ring out in his head and he let out a small choke. Phil had stared at him in disbelief after he had said that, then the tension started forming. Instead of just apologizing and moving on Dan had decided to keep pushing it until the tension snapped and Phil shouted at him. Not backing down Dan shouted back and now he was sitting in his room feeling like crap, hating himself as much as he knew Phil should yet wouldn't because he was Phil. He was kind. He was forgiving.

He was amazing.

The soft knock came again, this time a little louder, and Dan swallowed the lump at the back of his throat. Approaching the door with caution he took a deep breath before grasping the cold door handle that would lead him to one of the hardest conversations of his life. This was Phil. He was kind. He was forgiving.

Dan opened the door, eyes still cast on the floor. He saw Phil's pale bare feet. He was a little surprised as Phil usually wore mismatching socks, sometimes just to annoy Dan. But he guessed tonight wasn't that kind of night. Bracing himself for what was to come Dan's hand slid stiffly off the door handle and back to his side were it rested rigidly against his pocket. Drawing his head up, he was met by shining blue eyes that glimmered ever so slightly, and he knew he was screwed.

This was Phil, and he was amazing.

 **Alright so what do you think of this so far? I haven't gone through and edited all of this so let me know if there are any mistakes you want me to fix! I know there wasn't much action per-say but I'm setting the scene up for some PRETTY BIG THINGS in the next chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a review and check out some of my other things if you feel so inclined! Thank you SO much for reading! Love ya!**

 **~VampireFluteChick~**


End file.
